1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating sensory experiences. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for forming an acoustic signal from neural timing difference data.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional technique for generating neural activity in the human nervous system requires surgical implants. The implants may comprise electronic connections and wires that cause electronic impulses to interact with some portion of the human nervous system, such as the human neural cortex, and thereby cause neural activity in the human neural cortex. Researchers have successfully mapped audio sensory data to the cochlear channel, and visual data to the visual cortex.
Conventional invasive techniques have several drawbacks. First, surgical implants may cause patient trauma and medical complications during and/or after surgery. Second, additional or on-going surgery may be required, particularly if new technology is developed.